


My Calm and My Storm

by Queen_of_Dingos



Series: This Asymmetrical Love [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, I Tried, IDK if this is good porn, M/M, PWP, They deserve some good porn, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Dingos/pseuds/Queen_of_Dingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star and Kid after a large battle with a small faction of witches still worshipping the Kishin. Basically straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Calm and My Storm

 

The door slammed against the wall with a unceremonious crash as the two technicians came all but fell over the threshold. This was the Shinigami, formerly known as Death the Kid, and his partner, the _Bushin_ , Black Star. "That. Was. Awesome." Black Star panted between breathes, his hands tangled in Kid's inky black hair where his forearms rested on either side of his lover's head. Kid moaned in agreement, tugging furiously at Black Star's shirt and shoulders for purchase. "The way we defeated them...our soul resonance," Black Star trailed off with a harsh breath as Kid began determinedly mouthing at his neck, grinding up against him.

"Black Star," Kid panted against his neck, drawing out a shudder of delight from the other, "I was there, I know." Their eyes met briefly as Black Star pulled back to realign their mouths in a bruising kiss and Kid couldn't help the slow smile that spread over his face as they rocked against each other. "I love seeing you like that," Kid groaned between open-mouthed kisses, "All that power under your command, under your  _control_." Black Star's grip tightened in his hair, forcing Kid to bear his neck so the other could descend upon it with pleasurable caresses. It had taken a long time for them to get to this point, where Kid so openly allowed Black Star dominate him like this. However, he wasn't an entirely passive party and in retaliation he slipped his hands under Black Star's shirt, scratching long red tracks down his chest and lower towards his abdomen. Black Star pulled back with an near obscene sound, his eyes blown wide with lust as he stared open-mouthed down at his lover. "Kid you-"

"OH MY GOD CLOSE THE DOOR BEFORE YOU START THAT WILL YOU!" Liz's horrified shriek came from somewhere behind them through the door they'd forgotten to close in their haste. Kid turned nearly crimson and his nails dug more sharply into Black Star's chest as he curled forward underneath the taller boy. Black Star gripped Kid's wrist lightly as he yelled a hurried apology over his shoulder.  "Sorry Liz!" Except he didn't sound sorry at all if the slight laugh in his voice was any indication.

"Don't talk to someone while you're on top of me," Kid hissed under his breath, pushing up against that firm chest so Black Star could roll off of him. The demon blade technician didn't budge, his smile growing wider as he aimed a parting shot at Liz. "You guys should know by now to steer clear after battles!"

"I HATE YOU!" Liz screamed over Tsubaki's irritated, "Black Star!" Great, now they had an audience. Kid hissed more harshly, pushing harder at Black Star as he began trying to squirm away. "Hey relax," Black Star whispered reassuringly, nuzzling Kid's cheek like some over-affectionate dog. "You get on the bed, and I'll be right there." He placed a strangely chaste kiss over Kid's pouting lips before finally moving off and shuffling hastily towards the door. 

As soon as he moved, Kid bolted further into their room towards the rather plush queen size bed waiting for them. Still boiling with a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance, and unresolved sexual tension Kid stripped hurriedly before burrowing sulkily under the soft sheets and thick black comforter. It wasn't often he let himself be carried away by his desires like that, but it almost always ended with some form of humiliation via Liz, Patty or Tsubaki. The problem (and it wasn't necessarily a problem more so than a minor inconvenience at times like this) was that their partner's were always around for some reason or another and he and Black Star were interrupted with alarming frequency by one of the three offending parties.  _Though it is our fault this time for doing that in the threshold, with the door open after a mission._ Okay so this was entirely their fault-well, technically, Black Star's fault for helping Kid discover his libido and, quite enthusiastically, exploring it as well.

"Now how'll we do anything with you under there?" Kid jumped, flailing as the words were spoken gently against his ear. He spun around as best he could in his cocoon of blankets, one hand cupping his red ear, to glare at Black Star where he was laughing heartily from his spot beside him. 

"We're not doing anything," Kid snapped, rubbing his ear in apparent disgust. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

Black Star raised an eyebrow as the last of his laughing fit subsided. "Please, you were begging for it a moment ago," Black Star said, stretching "casually" to emphasize his sudden lack of shirt and the low position of his pants on his hips. Kid felt his mouth go dry for a moment as his eyes flickered momentarily over shifting muscle before darting back to Black Star's heated stare. 

"I-I'm not-oh forget it," Kid grumbled, throwing off the blankets and hoisting himself to sit facing Black Star in the other's lap. "You'll just be obnoxious until we do it." Black Star smirked, sliding warm, calloused hands over the smooth skin of the Shinigami's back. "Whatever you say," he hummed, one hand trailing up to trap Kid against his warm chest. Maybe it was a side effect of being death incarnate, but Kid always ran cold and, when pressed so closely against Black Star like this, the difference in their temperatures only became more apparent. "I know you just can't resist the awesome me." Black Star, mouthed at his earlier mark on Kid's neck, causing him to inhale sharply, before moving back up to kiss swollen lips.

Kid returned the embrace with equal ferocity, only to shut Black Star up of course, looping his arms around Black Star's shoulders and crushing them together, chest-to-chest. It had taken Kid a while to get used to this sort of kissing, it had just seemed dirty and over-all unappealing when explained to him in technical terms. It had taken lots of coaxing and overwhelming amounts of teasing and sexual tension from Black Star before he'd even entertained the concept. Black Star kissed like he fought had been Kid's initial diagnosis of his lover. It was all harsh pressure, stinging bites and forceful tongue at first. Eventually though Kid caught on and even managed to get him to refine that natural dominance into something more pleasurable if less aggressive. 

Now when their lips met, it was an embrace of firm yet surprisingly gentle pressure. Instead of brutish bites Black Star often nipped lightly at Kid's mouth, requesting entrance, his force only increasing as Kid teased and drew out his frustration. With a soft sigh, Kid widened his mouth allowing the  _Bushin_ 's tongue to slip inside and tangle with his own. Now soft sounds escaped the Shinigami as he could feel the heat from earlier reawakening in his lower belly as his legs widened to straddle his lover's waist. "Kid," Black Star spoke in gravely tones against those pale lips, surging forward to gently tip Kid back against the rumpled bedspread. "Kid," a thrill ran through him as his name was spoken again in a near growl against his lips. There was something achingly intimate about allowing someone  to see him, the God of Death and known world, so vulnerable and spread out. To let himself be taken apart by steady hands and lips and surrender his power to someone he trusted so completely. He'd known Black Star was special from the very beginning, saw the person with whom he could share his power in the book of Eibon and found his truest companion in the years after. "Black Star," the words tumbled from his lips, a God praying to another as he allowed his soul to reach out toward Black Star's. 

He shifted in surprise as he felt Black Star, hot and heavy against his bare leg. He hadn't even noticed when the other's pants had disappeared, too consumed was he by the heat spreading throughout his body, blinding him to everything but the god in human form, braced above him. "Black Star," he raised his arms from where they'd fallen beside him on the bed and tangled them in soft blue hair. "Black Star, please..." he let out a shameful sound, wrapping his legs forcefully around strong, tanned hips, driving them into contact below. 

Kid shivered again as Black Star released a low, guttural moan at the touch. "Alright, alright..." he babbled brokenly, hoisting himself so he was kneeling over Kid. The Shinigami whimpered shortly at the loss, his arms reaching to bring him closer to Black Star's warmth. He sat up again so they returned to their earlier position, mouthing harshly at the scarred star on the tanned boy's shoulder. "Black Star come on," he said more sternly, clawing lightly at his back and meeting his eyes challengingly. "Come on or I'll do it myself."

"Yeah, why don't you do that? Show me how you want me?" Black Star chuckled lowering himself back so Kid could straddle his hips, an obscene smile spreading over his face. 

Kid scowled at the challenge, but refused to back down. Reaching over the side of the bed he hastily pulled out the bedside drawer to retrieve lube. "Looks like someone was prepared," Black Star teased lightly, running one hand over the length of Kid's taught thigh before trailing towards his straining erection. Kid hissed slightly at the contact to his so far neglected cock, his hips rocking into the touch. He shot his lover a half-hearted glare as the uncapped the lube, squeezing out a liberal amount of the cold, sterile smelling substance onto the fingers of one hand. 

With a shaking breath, Kid braced one hand on Black Star's lower stomach, eliciting his own groan of pleasure at the teasing contact. Reaching back, yellow eyes fixed on Black Star's only gleaming blue, he touched his entrance tentatively with one lubricated finger. They'd never done this, Black Star watching Kid prepare himself, and the situation was making Kid nervous even as he eased one finger past his opening. _Black Star always makes this feel so damn easy_ , he thought, creasing his brow as he slid one in. He didn't even realize Black Star was making soothing sounds, or where his hand was going, until he felt a sudden loose grip over his cock. 

"Black Star," Kid said through gritted teeth, as the star ninja held his gaze, one hand lazily moving over his lover. Surrendering to that pleasurable touch Kid wriggled his second finger alongside his first causing his hole to stretch uncomfortably. He nearly jumped and retracted his hand when he felt Black Star's hand run soothingly down his spine to where he was holding himself open. Still not breaking eye contact, he eased one finger between Kid's own slimmer digits. Kid whimpered lowly, his hand tightening over a tanned stomach despite the lazy, gently hand stroking him to distract from his discomfort. "You're alright. You're doing great," Black Star said, working his finger in deeper until he found Kid's prostrate with a sudden, practiced motion. 

Kid babbled brokenly as his hips twitched forward into that steady hand then back against his own fingers. He was panting incoherently now as that fire returned with a vengeance, burning from deep in his pelvis and quickly loosening him to Black Star's ministrations. "Now, now, now..." he gasped, rocking his hips back to get his fingers deeper. 

"Definitely," Black Star all but growled, moving both his hands to grip Kid's hips and hold him in place. With jerking, desperate motions Kid applied more lube to his already slick hand before reaching down an stroking hastily over Black Star's achingly hard dick. Normally, he loved taking the time to feel Black Star sliding through his hand all velvet heat and hardness but now he was too impatient to just  _feel_ his lover inside him.  _Maybe later,_ Kid smiled wickedly to himself knowing, with Black Star's unrelenting stamina, there would definitely be time for that in the next round. 

With one last promising smile he widened his stance and, with one hand gripping Black Star firmly in place, he lowered himself onto that waiting hardness. Kid felt like the air had been punched out of him as he worked himself down over Black Star's cock, urged on by Black Star's eager hands the burning desire deep within in him. There was no way to describe the feeling of his lover seated deep within in him, binding them body and soul in a sensation akin to resonance.  _No this is more than that_ Kid thought, as he panted above Black Star, carefully observing the mixture of desire and devotion clouding those clear eyes _this is something greater than resonance. This is a bond._

"Move," he commanded brokenly and that was all the permission Black Star needed before he started moving. The moments were a blur of heat and motion and utter perfection as something settled deep within their souls. They could feel and see their desires mirrored in each other as the world was lost to the roaring in their ears and whispered, shouted and whimpered commands for "harder, faster, MORE!" They were suspended in one moment, two souls freed from their bodies even as they seemed to burn everywhere they touched leaving their love on each other's skin, branded into their physical forms as evidence of their divine union. "Black Star!" The name was shouted in exaltation  as Kid surged forward, his nails digging in to the skin over a violent black star and his teeth closing harshly over his lover's straining neck. With a final shudder and slam of his lover's hips Kid fell forward panting, his arms suspending him above Black Star even as the other continued pounding into him sending wave after wave of pleasure through his spent body. "Come one Black Star, come on," he whispered his permission in stilted breathes, bracing himself over the other and raining tender kisses over his face. "Come for me."

With a roar of pleasure, Black Star slammed Kid's hips down one last time, holding him place as he emptied himself and a rush of warmth surged through him. He groaned, removing his hands to wrap them around a pale, slender body and hold him close, breathing in their mingled scents and nuzzling into sweat-soaked hair. "Kid, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned weakly.

The Shinigami in his arms gave a breathless laugh, tightening the hand in his hair. "That was a terrible joke."

"You love me anyways," Black Star snorted, leaning back into the pillows, a rare soft smile illuminating his face.

"Yeah," Kid sighed, kissing him lightly, "Yeah I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely related to the after series universe I've created in This Asymmetrical Love check it out for more extensive details. Also this was my first time actually writing porn and it's completely unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
